Botões
by J-Cristina
Summary: Um segundo, um sorriso, um olhar. Limites são linhas frágeis, e ultrapassá-las é um caminho sem volta. Sean e Lana se depararam com esse dilema e precisam fazer uma escolha. Fugir da realidade ou encará-la como ela é? SEANA
1. Capítulo 1

Sean deu dois toques na porta do camarim e uma fresta surgiu.

"Lana?" Chamou ele, adiantando-se e abrindo a porta mais um pouco. A fresta ficara maior e ele mantinha a mão sobre a maçaneta.

"Entra, Sean."

Lana saiu do banheiro sorrindo, e ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça em um gesto involuntário. Ela usava um vestido preto, curto porém sensual.

"O que houve?" Foi o que ela perguntou e por alguns segundos, aquela voz sexy e forte o embalou. Merda, Sean. Vocês são comprometidos.

"Adam me pediu para lhe trazer as falas." Ele balançou os papéis e colocou sobre o sofá. Lana o observou em silêncio e quando ele voltou a olhar para ele, eles permaneceram ali, paralisados, em busca de uma razão para aquela conectividade latente entre eles. Desde a cena de sexo entre Robin e Regina, as coisas estavam diferentes. E ele lamentava ter estragado tudo, mas ela nunca havia questionado o fato dele tê-la beijado. Lana era sua amiga. Claro, ela era sexy e ele tinha que admitir que as curvas latinas eram petiscos aos olhos de todo homem presente no set, mas sempre houvera muito respeito entre eles. Apesar de todo os boatos e insinuações das chamadas Seanas, eles manejavam a relação dos personagens com destreza. Mas aquela cena era tão quente, tão sedutora e Lana o havia despreparado com aquele beijo na ponta do nariz - de modo que quando ele se dera conta, havia enfiado a língua na boca dela e o gosto era tão gostoso que parar não era sequer uma opção. Ela poderia interromper o beijo. Poderia se afastar e pedir para refazer a cena e ele entenderia que cruzara um limite imperdoável. Mas Lana o apertou contra si, esfregando-se nele e fincando as unhas na sua carne. Lana e Sean se beijaram e fora deliciosamente bom.

"Você leu?" Perguntou ela, virando-se para um pequeno espelho localizado no nicho entre um armário e outro. Lana se perguntava o que Sean estaria pensando. Ela sabia do seu erro. Era um erro pensar em seu colega de trabalho da maneira que ela estava pensando. Era um erro cobiçar aquele homem delicioso, era um erro desejar aqueles braços musculosos suspendendo o seu corpo do chão, era um erro ser desleal ao seu querido marido. Ela sabia que era um erro, mas isso não diminuía a intensidade do que estava sentindo. Pelo contrário, a proibição era um combustível a mais, queimando em suas veias.

"Só as minhas falas."

"Teremos alguma cena de ação?"

Somente quando a frase saiu de seus lábios é que ela notara o que havia feito. Uma pergunta dessas tem um significado ambíguo e ela tocara no assunto de que ambos pareciam fugir. Sean fixou os olhos nela com intensidade e respirou fundo.

"Sobre isso..."

A voz dele soou incerta, e os olhos de Lana se arregalaram com a possibilidade dele tocar naquele assunto. Ela não estava pronta.

"Sean, não precisamos falar nisso."

"Precisamos sim." Sean encostou a porta atrás dele e Lana seguiu o gesto com o olhar. "Lana, eu... Não quis desrespeitar você, foi falta de profissionalismo e ética minha. Me desculpa. Forçar você a algo que você não queria foi imoral da minha parte."

"Quem disse que eu não queria?"

"Como?"

Ela estava mais pálida do que de costume, e viu exatamente quando o pomo de adão dele subiu lentamente e depois desceu ainda mais vagarosamente.

"Você queria me beijar?"

Eles não deveriam ter essa conversa. Eles não deveriam estar sozinhos no camarim. Não. A consciência dela gritava em uma direção, mas a verdade estava simplesmente escapando dos seus lábios e era libertador.

"Sean, isso não é fácil. Toda essa química, as cenas, os beijos regravados duas, três vezes, as convenções, as festas, os ensaios fotográficos... Nós passamos muito tempo juntos. É óbvio que eu sinto alguma atração. O que fizemos foi um erro e não vai se repetir, só isso." Ela se afastou, indo até o fundo do camarim e trazendo a bolsa para o sofá, voltando para perto dele.

"Você está certa, Lana." Ele sorriu para ela. "Como sempre."

Ela sorriu timidamente. Era tudo uma mentira. Ela tinha muita atração por ele. Mas era tão boa atriz que era capaz de convencer a qualquer um que não - exceto a si mesma. Ela morreu em cada letra da sua última sentença. Queria que se repetisse. Queria que ele a beijasse longe das outras pessoas de modo que ela pudesse se entregar ao que sentia. Mas isso não ia acontecer. Ela o dispensara de volta à esposa, destruindo as pontes que os levariam a um caso extraconjugal.

"Nesse caso, eu vou indo. Parece que você tem uma festa para ir e eu estou atrapalhando."

Ela o havia magoado. Podia sentir na tonacidade da voz dele ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, na maneira como ele fitara os pés dela em vez de seus olhos. Ele estava constrangido e magoado. Parabéns, Parrilla. Olhe o que você fez.

"Sean."

Ele estava prestes a sair mas retornou para atender seu chamado. Ela o fitou.

"Abotoa meu vestido, por favor."

Lana virou-se de costas para ele e ele deixou que os olhos viajassem por aquela fresta de carne despida entre os botões. Ela era irresistível. E não era sua. Respirando fundo, ele se aproximou e estando incrivelmente próximo, começou a abotoar os pequenos botões, os dedos vez por outra roçando a pele dela. Sean podia sentir a respiração dela ofegante. Lana sabia que ambos sentiam a mesma coisa naquele momento. No minuto seguinte, ele havia abotoado o ultimo botão na altura da nuca dela, os cabelos perfumados testando a sua resistência. Concentre-se, Sean.

Lana mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, mantendo-a parada enquanto ele respirava contra a orelha dela, contra o seu pescoço sem de fato tocá-la. Ela suspirou quando uma mão dele abandonou sua cintura e viajou até seu pescoço, afastando seu cabelo. O medo de falar qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar era enlouquecedor, e aquele momento por si só era insano o suficiente. Ela queria mais.

Sean enfiou seus dedos entre os cabelos dela e os puxou delicadamente para trás de modo que ela deixou a cabeça pender, dando-lhe total acesso ao pescoço delicado. Ele roçou os lábios pela pele arrepiada. Suas mãos deslizaram novamente para a cintura fina e ele colou seus corpos, sua boca roçando a orelha dela enquanto ele mantinha uma sobre o seu ventre e outra segurava seus seios com força, mas sem machucar.

"Se você não me quer, basta dizer. Eu paro."

"Sean…" Suspirou ela, colocando suas mãos sobre as mãos dele. Ele engoliu em seco, com medo que ela as afastasse e o mandasse embora. Seria o fim de tudo, da amizade, da química em cena, das brincadeiras. Eles estariam fadados ao fracasso e a culpa seria dele. Mas Lana apertou as mãos dele, e começou a sussurrar sem parar, numa espécie de delírio repetitivo. "Não para, não para, não para…"

Sean abriu a boca e sugou a carne do pescoço dela enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior. Ele começou a roçar sua ereção contra ela enquanto suas mãos massageavam lhe os seios por cima do vestido. Desejo. Um desejo ardente, desenfreado e incendiário. Era tudo o que se passava pela cabeça de Lana Parrilla. A maneira como Sean manipulava seu corpo, como tocava, amassava e acariciava, a maneira como lábios e língua trabalhavam unidos em lambuzar seu pescoço com aquela saliva quente e viscosa. Não havia como escapar. Seu corpo gritava por ele e precisava ser silenciado agora, antes que ela fosse obrigada a empurrá-lo em algum banheiro imundo de convenção e pular em seu colo.

"Lana, Lana… O que nós estamos fazendo?" Sussurrou ele, mas não queria a resposta e nem obteve uma. Lana estava derretida sobre o seu toque e ele queria beber dela até que seus pulmões estivessem explodindo. Afogar-se dela era a melhor maneira de um homem morrer. Ele sorriu quando seus dedos voltaram a desabotoar os botões, revertendo o processo que acabara de finalizar. Sua boca deslizava pela pele despida, lambuzando a coluna vertebral dela com beijos quentes e úmidos. Quando o ultimo botão foi desatado de sua casa, ele enfiou as palmas ásperas na abertura e deslizou as mãos sobre aquela pele aveludada, deixando que o vestido caísse aos pés dela. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho escuro quando ele percebeu que ela não vestia uma linha por baixo dele. Sean virou-a com pressa e seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que ele a tocara. Suas mãos deslizaram para a nuca dela e ele a puxou para um beijo intenso, as línguas quentes e necessitadas, duelando com uma fome descontrolada. A sensação de beijar aquela boca era um prazer quase indecente, de tão saboroso. Lana deixou que os dedos desabotoassem a camisa dele, lentamente enquanto ele a beijava continuamente, incapaz de se afastar daqueles lábios carnudos. Ela derrubou a camisa no chão e seus dedos deslizaram pelo ombro dele, delimitando a carne, deslizando pelos músculos, da maneira que ela estava desesperada para fazer. Suas unhas desceram pelo braço musculoso e definido, e ela esfregou a palma das mãos no abdomen definido. Sean era um homem muito gostoso. Muito.

A boca dele estava em seu pescoço agora, e uma das mãos segurava seu cabelo para trás. Era uma dor gostosa, e a urgência dele era um afrodisíaco potente, fazendo o corpo dela inundar de prazer instantaneamente. Ele sabia como usar a língua. Ela estava com as unhas enfiadas na lombar dele, esfregando-se contra o jeans expandido pela ereção latente e ele lambia seu pescoço com fome, chupando e mordiscando como se fosse a melhor sobremesa do mundo.

"Sean…"

"Você é saborosa, Lana… Não me surpreende que todos do set queiram você." Ela gemeu, e ele desceu as mãos pelo corpo dela, pegando-a pelo quadril, as mãos agarrando suas nádegas com possessão e puxando-a para seu colo. Lana encaixou-se nele, as pernas ao redor da sua cintura e ele a guiou até a mesa, derrubando o arranjo de flores no chão e deitando-a ali. Ela sorriu quando ele debruçou-se e ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto dela. "Estamos cometendo um erro, você está ciente disso não?"

"Sim, mas eu só quero pensar nisso depois."

Ele não deixou que ela falasse mais nada. Sua boca caiu sobre a dela, ardente. Ela o agarrou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e ela desconfiava que naquele momento, realmente dependia. Sean encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, e ela gemeu na boca dele quando sentiu o polegar dele roçando sua carne sensível. "Sean…"

Ela gemeu novamente enquanto ele continuava a massagear sua vagina, a boca lambuzando seu pescoço com chupadas firmes. "Eu sempre quis você."

Ele a segurou pelo maxilar, beijando-a com volúpia novamente. Lana o segurou pela nuca, os cabelos entre seus dedos, tentando evitar que ele a deixasse. Ela queria ele, e queria naquele momento e não sabia mais se era capaz de soltá-lo. A sensação em seu interior florescia como uma fornalha ardente e incontrolável e ela tentava transmitir aquilo através dos beijos cada vez mais ardentes.

"Não vou decepcionar suas expectativas, darling."

Lana gritou e suas unhas seguraram com firmeza na mesa quando ela sentiu Sean entre suas pernas. A língua dele era quente e calma, chupando-a com delicadeza, sem pressa. Ondas de prazer ricocheteavam contra sua pélvis, e os dedos dele apertavam a carne das suas coxas, impedindo-a de se mover. Seus olhos queriam rolar órbita afora, tamanho o prazer que a invadia. A língua dele não era desesperada, como a maioria dos caras era no sexo oral. Ele a chupava com destreza, como se tivesse toda a eternidade para aquilo. Era quente, muito quente. Ela sentia-se invadida e saboreada, e não sabia mais o que era gozo e saliva. Só sabia que Sean definitivamente era talentoso naquilo, e enfiou as unhas no cabelo dele, mergulhando-o com tudo dentro dela para que ele nunca mais parasse. A boca dele a abocanhou por completo e bastou ele sugou seu clitóris uma vez para que ela desmanchasse na boca dele, gemendo o nome dele sem parar. Sean depositou beijos em sua barriga, em seus seios e então voltou para a sua boca. Lana deslizou uma mão para trás do pescoço dele e sentou-se na mesa, segurando-o enquanto suas bocas se devoravam e as mãos hábeis se desfaziam do resto de roupa que ele usava. Segundos depois, calça e cueca estavam no chão.

Ela o puxou pela nuca e sussurrou enquanto arranhava as nádegas dele. "Transa comigo, Maguire. Mostra pra mim o quanto você me deseja."

"Seu pedido é uma ordem, rainha."

Ele a beijou novamente, deitando-a logo depois. Sean empunhou seu membro rígido e deslizou sobre o clitóris dela, provocando-a. "Sean, por favor…" Choramingou ela e ele não conseguiu manter o jogo. Penetrou-a lentamente, e começou a estocá-la com cuidado, entrando e saindo, observando fascinado seu membro afundando-se na carne macia dela. Lana era um anjo ou um demônio, ele ainda não tinha decidido. Mas era de fato, irresistível. Seu corpo era uma obra prima desenhada por algum Deus do Sexo. Ela o abrigava com um calor e adejo incomum, de modo que Sean sentia seu próprio corpo clamando por alívio em cada estocada. Ele estava indo devagar, a fim de prolongar a sensação de estar dentro dela. Uma sensação tão fabulosa que precisava ser memorizada. Aos poucos, seu corpo ganhou um ritmo. Ainda comedido, de modo que havia velocidade e Lana desceu dois dedos a fim de tocar seu clitóris, mas ele a impediu.

"Todo o prazer agora é por minha conta, Lana."

Ele voltou a estocá-la, agora com força. Sua piedade havia se esvaído. Lana gostava firme e forte e ele daria isso à ela. Para que fantasiasse todas as noites. Para que fodesse seu marido pensando nele, para que almejasse desesperadamente tê-lo entre suas pernas de novo. Seu polegar começou a massagear o clitóris enquanto ele estocava sem dó dentro dela, forte e forte, firme, impiedosa e brutalmente. Era esse o efeito Lana Parrilla. Um tesão assustador, um tesão manipulador, que fazia com que você desejasse fodê-la sem parar até ouvi-la chorar por misericórdia para depois abraçá-la e dormir de conchinha. Ele continuou entrando fundo nela, sentindo as unhas dela afundando em seus braços, a voz dela ficando ainda mais alta, os gemidos mais sofridos. Mas ele não parou. Ela o queria e ele estava mais do que ciente do seu dever de deixá-la satisfeita. Ele continuou impiedoso, os olhos fechados e os dentes mordendo seu lábio inferior quando ouviu-a gemer alto e sentiu as paredes internas dela se contraindo ao redor de seu pênis.

"Madre mia! Sean!" Gritou ela.

"Porra, Lana!" Gritou ele, e estocou mais algumas vezes antes de sentir seu corpo esvaziar-se em esporros generosos enquanto ele caía sobre o pequeno corpo à sua frente.

* * *

><p>"O que será de nós agora, Sean?"<p>

Ele a abraçou por trás e beijou sua nuca.

"Sabemos o que vai ser, Lana. Você vai voltar para ele e eu para Tanya."

"Mas e se eu não quiser?" A voz dela era firme, mas os olhos dela estavam fixos no chão.

Sean a virou, obrigando-a a ficar de frente para ele. Delicadamente ele tocou em seu queixo e pôs os olhos cor de chocolate alinhados aos seus belíssimos olhos verdes. "Está me pedindo para deixar minha esposa?"

"Eu jamais pediria isso."

Ela engoliu em seco, o que não passou despercebido para ele. Sean beijou-a delicadamente por segundos e se afastou.

"Você fala isso porque tem medo de deixá-lo, Lana."

"E você não tem medo de perder a sua mulher?"

"Não se eu descobrir que ela não é a mulher certa para mim."

"E como você vai saber?"

"_Eu já sei_." Replicou ele, olhando fundo em seus olhos antes de se afastar.

No minuto seguinte, ele havia saído.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Sean!"

Fred correu até o ator, cumprimentando o mesmo com um aperto de mão forte combinado à um sorriso aberto no rosto. Sean pensou nas razões de seu sorriso permanente, porque embora o mesmo fosse incrivelmente rico, ter Lana Parrilla como esposa era algo bem mais valioso e no seu lugar, Sean também sorriria dessa maneira.

"Fred, como está?"

"Eu estou ótimo." Claro que está. "E Tanya, como tem passado?"

"Está bem. Ela adora Vancouver. Passeia bastante durante o dia. E a Lana? Eu nem a vi hoje."

"Não?" Fred franziu o cenho, confuso. "Jurava que vocês tinham alguma cena hoje."

"Não... Hoje fiquei nas externas."

"Lana trabalha demais. Eu peço para ela ir com calma. Quer dizer, eu adoro a ética, o profissionalismo, a dedicação dela mas nossa, as vezes não temos tempo nem para a gente."

"Esse trabalho exige muito, Alfredo."

"Todo trabalho exige mas além de tudo, ela é uma figura pública e ela gasta todo aquele tempo conectada aos fãs... A mulher não para um minuto."

Sean riu. Lana era mesmo uma espécie de multitarefa biônica e ela não parava nunca. Pessoas normais descansam no tempo livre, mas Lana não. Lana buscava projetos, campanhas, livros, cursos, eventos - qualquer coisa que lhe agregasse mais conhecimento. Qualquer coisa que a melhorasse como profissional e como ser humano. Qualquer coisa que a aproximasse de seu público.

"É verdade. Lana é uma das mais dedicadas no set."

Sean gostava dele. Obviamente, outros sentimentos se faziam presentes, sentimentos típicos de quem estava apaixonado pela esposa de alguém. Alfredo era um homem bom e decente, embora as vezes fosse um tanto impaciente. Mas apesar disso, fazia Lana feliz. Era isso que atormentava a cabeça de Sean. Lana não era infeliz. Mas o beijara. Mas o havia tocado com a mesma avidez que ele. Por alguma razão que ele necessitava desesperadamente saber.

"Vamos jantar lá em casa hoje?" Sean quis dar um tapa na própria cara. No que ele estava pensando? Que ideia era aquela? Merda. Mas ele já havia convidado e só lhe restava esperar a resposta.

"Vou perguntar para a Lana, mas possivelmente nós iremos sim. Os meninos estão na casa do meu pai, então estamos livres."

Livres. A conotação dessa palavra, a indicação de como eles deveriam passar esse tempo - fez com que seu estômago revirasse. Mas ele sorriu, e Fred sorriu de volta. Ele fitou o relógio dourado em seu pulso.

"Preciso levar a Lana para almoçar agora. Conversamos mais tarde, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Respondeu, caminhando na direção oposta.

* * *

><p>A noite estava amena e o clima quase suportável. Vancouver era quase seletiva com respeito à alterações climáticas. Lana deslizou a mão sobre o vestido vermelho e tocou a campainha, entrelaçando a outra mão na mão do marido. A porta era branca e tinha um belíssimo desenho esculpido onde penas caiam sobre a leveza do vento.<p>

"Lana! Querida!" Tanya a abraçou assim que abriu a porta. Usava um vestido branco bem simples, e maquiagem leve. Linda, como sempre. Ela beijou a bochecha de Fred e eles adentraram à casa.

"Me desculpe pela simplicidade do prato. Sean me avisou em cima da hora."

Fred deslizou a mão pela base da coluna da esposa.

"Não tem problemas. Nós embarcamos em qualquer negócio."

Lana sorriu, e a seguiu até à mesa. A casa deles era elegante, mas a decoração era minimalista. Mogno escuro cercava os cômodos e a cozinha era toda revestida com pisos de porcelana branca e preta. Fred afastou sua cadeira com cavalheirismo e ela sentou-se.

"Soube que teve problemas naquele restaurante que fica na Strout Male."

Lana preencheu um copo com água, enquanto o marido assentava-se adequadamente à mesa.

"Foi um episódio infeliz. Eles foram rudes e negligentes. Eu já havia reservado a mesa e eles simplesmente não deram a mínima para isso. Quando fui pedir uma informação, me trataram sem respeito nenhum. Uma porcaria de restaurante, se me permite dizer."

"Já estive em alguns, não aqui em Vancouver. Acho que eles deviam se preparar para o atendimento ao público."

"Sean!" Chamou ela.

Lana prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos quando ele entrou usando uma camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas na altura do antebraço. Ele estava lindo. Seu perfume era notável. Por um segundo, ela se esquecera quem eles eram e onde estavam.

"Boa noite, Alfredo."

A voz dele a trouxe à tona novamente. Ele se debruçou e a beijou na bochecha.

"Lana."

"Vamos comer, gente? Eu estou faminta!" Brincou Tanya e todos riram.

"Não a vi hoje, Lana. Estava onde durante o dia?" A voz dele era entorpecente.

"Estávamos no galpão. Cenas fechadas."

"Ah." Ele trocou um olhar rápido com ela antes de abordar Fred. "E as ações? Subindo ou descendo?"

Fred apoiou os pulsos sobre a mesa de maneira elegante antes de responder. Fred tinha classe, era ignorância negar. Dava para sentir nos pequenos detalhes, uma abotoadura aqui, um trejeito ao segurar o garfo aqui, um terno bem cortado ali. Ele era sofisticado e elegante e Sean odiava a maneira como isso condizia à Lana, criando uma simetria entre eles.

"Subindo e se depender de mim vão tocar o céu."

Lana comia silenciosamente, entretida aos seus próprios pensamentos. Fora uma ideia idiota aceitar aquele convite. Ela transara com Sean e agora estava jantando ao lado dele, da sua esposa e de seu próprio marido. Era indecoroso.

"Quando ouviremos você cantar novamente, Lana? Aquela noite no The Dunaway foi formidável." Brincou Tanya, e Fred a olhou com adoração no olhar, ele se lembrava da noite em que o elenco decidira se divertir no karaokê. Lana estava deslumbrante naquela noite.

"Podemos marcar." A risada de Lana preencheu o ambiente. "Não que eu seja tão boa cantora assim."

"Sua voz é inigualável, Lana." Comentou Sean e os outros dois concordaram.

De repente, Lana sentiu uma mão sobre o seu joelho, acariciando sua coxa. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou Sean, assustada. Conhecia o toque do marido e não era aquele. Sean não olhava para ela, mas ele percebera o olhar dela, porque a carícia subiu mais um pouco, os dedos na parte interna de sua coxa, subindo o tecido do seu vestido.

Ela observou Tanya e Fred que comiam e conversavam despreocupadamente. Num gesto rápido, ela apertou a coxa dele por baixo da mesa. Queria que ele parasse. Estavam indo longe demais. Sean segurou o pulso dela, e puxou-o para si, colocando a mão dela sobre sua ereção latente. De maneira firme, ela tentou tirar a mão dali mas Sean a manteve lá, como se dissesse 'Sinta o que faz comigo.' Lana se levantou com a velocidade de um raio cruzando o céu.

"Onde fica o banheiro?"

"Fica na segunda porta após a mesa do hall." Respondeu Tanya, sorrindo. Fred a observava com atenção.

"Está tudo bem, amor?"

"Sim, querido. Eu já volto."

"Sean, mostre o caminho para ela."

Lana pressentia o perigo daquela situação. Mas negar a ajuda traria suspeitas e ela precisava evita-las. Sean mantinha um olhar sério quando levantou-se da mesa. Eles saíram da sala de jantar em silêncio, caminhando harmonicamente pelo corredor.

"O banheiro é aqui."

A voz dele arrepiou-a, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao entrar no cômodo escuro. Estendeu a mão para fechar a porta, mas sentiu o corpo dela impulsionando o seu para dentro. Sean bateu a porta atrás de si e a pegou pela nuca enquanto trancava a porta, sua boca engolindo a dela num beijo desesperado. Ele a segurou pelas nádegas e a suspendeu, colocando-a sobre a pia e enfiando-se entre as pernas dela enquanto sua língua invadia aquela boca macia e suculenta. Lana desceu uma das mãos para o quadril dele e puxou-o contra si, enquanto a outra mão arranhava sua nuca. Ela não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo - algo incendiava dentro dela quando eles se aproximavam, algo a transportava para uma dimensão ardente onde onde seu corpo tinha como única função irradiar prazer. Sean lambeu seu pescoço e sua mão viajou para o meio das pernas dela, mas assim que ele roçou o polegar sobre a pele nua e lubrificada, Lana fechou as pernas, empurrando para longe.

"Lana?"

"Sean." Ela respirou fundo enquanto fitava seus próprios pés, arrumando os cabelos. "Eu te disse que isso era um erro. Eu continuo pensando assim. Não podemos fazer isso com eles."

"Eu não consigo mais, Lana. Não me peça para parar. Eu não consigo parar. Você consegue?"

Lana o encarou por alguns segundos. Ela caminhou até ele e o empurrou contra o vaso sanitário, sentando no seu colo e deslizando a mão pelos seus cabelos, enquanto ela olhava para ele, analisava seu rosto, as feições másculas, as linhas de expressão incrivelmente desenhadas de maneira que a fazia adorar assistir cada emoção que transparecia. Delicadamente, ela tomou o rosto dele nas mãos e mordiscou seus lábios, roçando, provocando enquanto as mãos dele subiam e desciam pelas suas costas. Lana aprofundou sua boca na dele, sentindo seu gosto salpicar na sua língua.

"Lana, você está bem?" A voz de Tanya, do lado de fora, assustou ambos de modo que Lana levantou do colo dele e Sean caminhou para dentro do box.

"Sim, já estou saindo."

Lana lavou o rosto e arrumou o cabelo. Ela olhou em volta, e Sean estava bem escondido sobre a sombra do box. Se alguém entrasse no banheiro, não o notaria ali.

"Isso é loucura, Sean." Sussurrou ela.

Ao abrir a porta, Lana deparou-se com Tanya. Ela parecia preocupada. "Lana, você está passando bem querida? Olha para você, está suando e vermelha. Acho que está febril. Está se sentindo bem?"

"Acho que não. Você poderia chamar o Fred? Acho que estou com algum mal estar. Eu trabalhei demais hoje."

Tanya ajudou-a a sentar-se. "Vou chamá-lo. Você viu o Sean?"

"Ele me mostrou o banheiro e saiu para aquele lado." Apontou Lana. Tanya balançou a cabeça e voltou para a sala de estar. Assim que ela se afastou, Lana observou enquanto Sean saía do banheiro. Eles trocaram um último olhar, e através desse, tinham certeza de que haviam mergulhado numa jornada sem retorno. Eram tripulantes de um barco sem remo. De uma navegação sem rumo. Qualquer que fosse o destino, eles estavam juntos naquela cilada.

Sean se distanciou, e Lana sorriu quando o marido aproximou-se com um semblante preocupado.

"Querida, o que houve?"

"Por favor, me leve para casa."


End file.
